Tras los créditos
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Situado tras "Animaestro"* Adrien nota a Marinette nerviosa durante la película. Y es entonces que recuerda.


**— TRAS LOS CRÉDITOS —**

* * *

Todo en la sala de cine es silencio, lo único que se escucha es la acción que se revela en la pantalla grande. Todos están absortos, nadie hace un mínimo de ruido, ni un gesto, hasta los niños observan con los ojos abiertos como platos en puro mutismo.

Chat Noir está debilitado, inconsciente, a punto de caer en las garras del enemigo. ¿Y Ladybug? Muy lejos, todavía no ha notado la ausencia de su compañero, tal vez cuando lo haga ya será muy tarde. En esos momentos todos temen por la versión animada del héroe al que, en situaciones normales, no harían mucho caso.

El gemido de dolor que escapa de los labios del rubio enmascarado es más desgarrador de lo que les gustaría mientras se inclina a un lado en el sucio suelo de piedra. Adrien Agreste en serio se había metido en su papel al doblarle.

— _Siento que me han quitado una vida_ —se quejó el protagonista de la escena mientras trataba de levantarse y se pasó la mano enguantada por el cabello de forma frenética. Un momento de apreciación a sus hermosas y sensitivas orejas de gato, plasmadas como si fueran reales. Algunos sintieron la necesidad de tocarlas—. _¿Dónde estoy?_

Tan pronto se divertía con gatos callejeros como si fuera uno de ellos, a ser noqueado y despertar en ese horrible lugar.

Chat Noir dio un paso y sus ojos se agrandaron enormes cuando la sala se llenó del ruido de arena. Miró a sus pies, había pisado una caja de arena de gato en medio de la habitación. El héroe de la pantalla se sonrojó violentamente en vergüenza por lo que eso significaba y algunos espectadores no pudieron evitar reír a su costa. Pero las risas se apagaron en cuanto segundos después música deprimente comenzó a envolver la escena, las orejas animales del rubio se movieron en su cabeza de forma errática y dio la vuelta cuando un fuerte portazo que hizo a más de un espectador saltar en su asiento sonó.

— _¿Fue divertido jugar a los héroes?_ —tronó una voz que no llamaba a la amistad.

Una puerta que el espectador no podía ver estaba abierta de par en par ahora, iluminando el rostro mortificado en terror del felino, mostrando de forma pasiva su debilidad, que en el fondo él también era un humano más. Detrás de él, proyectada en la piedra, una sombra alta que sin duda debía pertenecer al villano, quien tenía orejas y cola como el héroe.

El momento del gran boom de la película, por fin la trama se estaba revelando ante sus ojos.

— _Puedo explicarlo._

— _No eres tan fuerte sin que la sombra de Ladybug te proteja, ¿verdad, traidor?_

El sonido de un golpe y Chat Noir yacía tendido en el suelo, la arena esparcida por todas partes, un feo moratón en su mejilla. La música se hizo más intensa. Los adolescentes y adultos contuvieron el aliento cuando muchos niños comenzaron a chillar alentando a levantarse al héroe animado, aunque obviamente este no podía oírles.

— _Ella vendrá._

A muchos se les partió el corazón, por ese pobre y perdido gatito sin identidad que no era nada sin su dueña.

— _Tendría que buscar demasiado hondo en la basura para encontrar un sustituto a tu nivel. ¿O se te olvidó de dónde procedes?_

Un segundo golpe y la sala de cine rugió, llamando a Ladybug en lo más hondo de sus almas. No podía abandonar a Chat Noir, no después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella. ¿En serio eso estaba calificado para todo público?

Adrien despegó la vista de la pantalla para ver a Marinette, la chica sentada a su lado no gritaba, ni gemía de la sorpresa, pero sí, él notó, se había levantado ligeramente del asiento, furia en sus ojos, dispuesta a asestar algo más que un golpe. Todo eso de forma inconsciente, por supuesto. Estaba más que dispuesta a saltar del asiento e ir a salvar a Chat del abusivo desconocido, aun sin poderes, incluso si solo era una película. Y entonces, Adrien recordó.

"Ella está enamorada de mi como Chat" —el recuerdo de la torpe y rápida confesión de la chica lo asaltó, además de todo lo que ocasionó después.

Incluso si él la rechazó y había aparecido ese chico que se ganaba su corazón poco a poco, Luka, no fue hace tanto, ella seguro seguía sintiendo algo por su versión felina. La cálida y buena persona que era Marinette estaba viendo en pantalla grande como le daban una golpiza al chico que tenía su corazón.

Él tomó su mano para atraer su atención y vaya si lo logró. Marinette saltó ante el contacto con un ligero sonrojo y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de él, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa.

— Tranquila, es solo una película —le susurró—, el verdadero Chat Noir está bien.

Marinette no se había dado cuenta de la tensión que mantenía en sus músculos, preparada para una batalla, hasta las palabras de Adrien. Estaba haciendo el ridículo. Con un sonrojo mayor asintió y se hundió en el asiento de la sala, agradeciendo la oscuridad del lugar.

— Lo siento, es solo que...

— No te preocupes, te entiendo, sé lo que sientes por él —le susurró cerca de su oído.

El cuerpo de Marinette regresó a la tensión y todo color se fue de su rostro. ¿Cómo sabía Adrien de esa mentira? Nadie más aparte de Chat y sus padres había escuchado la falsa confesión, ¿verdad?

— A-al igual que otras muchas chicas, seguro —Marinette negó muy fuerte con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera sé quien es, seguro solo soy otra tonta "enamorada" de una máscara. Se me pasará.

Adrien estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo podía decir eso de si misma? ¿Cómo podía quitarle importancia a tan puros sentimientos? Se sintió golpeado y herido desde lo más hondo, incluso si él no la correspondía, era la única que se había fijado su verdadero yo.

— Imitas su voz tan bien que por momentos parece real —susurró ella de vuelta, tratando de hacerle un cumplido y regresó la vista a la pantalla.

Él sonrió abiertamente a su lado, pero aun con una espinita clavada, solo si ella supiera...

— Envidio a Chat Noir, él es todo lo que yo no puedo ser —sintió la mirada de Marinette quemandole, pero aun así no volteo a verla—. Por eso quería hacerlo bien.

— Mami, ¿Chat Noir va a estar bien, verdad? —preguntó un niño de entre el público, pura inocencia y preocupación en sus ojos.

— Claro que sí, cariño, Ladybug ya va en camino.

Marinette parpadeó ligeramente.

— Creo que es lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarse a si mismo —susurró por lo bajo a nadie en concreto y Adrien no pudo evitar verla por unos segundos bastante largos.

— _¡Cataclysm!_ —el grito desde la pantalla resonó por toda la sala entre vítores y Marinette sonrió. Chat estaba a salvo. Gato tonto, incluso siendo un simple dibujo la había preocupado.

Con el paso del tiempo, de la trama, de momentos incómodos, de cercanía y de patear varios culos, la película termina con ambos héroes admirando la belleza de su ciudad a salvo, prometen estar siempre para todos y para el otro y chocan sus puños. La pantalla funde a negro y la hermosa voz de Clara Ruiseñor, junto a los créditos, entona "Miraculous" en una versión especial y extendida para la película.

Por alguna razón el "Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir" en la lista de actores de voz capta la atención de Marinette y se le cierra ligeramente la garganta, por mucho que ya lo supiera.

Es solo una película. Se recuerda.

— Fue un gran trabajo —ella le sonrió a su compañero rubio—. Estuviste a la altura de Chat.

Era un gran actor, como su madre. Era una pena que Emily Agreste no pudiera ver a su hijo brillar de esa manera.

— Gracias, Marinette.

El público pide ver a Thomas Astruc para felicitarle por tan maravillosa película y por mientras Marinette aprovecha para escabullirse de la sala para volver al Buffet con sus padres. No soportaría estar ahí dentro por más tiempo. Demasiadas emociones para dos horas y media.

— Hola, cariño, el Sr. Astruc ya nos dijo que te dio su pase. ¿qué tal estuvo la película?

— Milagrosa —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Ladybug y Chat Noir seguro la amaran.

— ¿Conseguiste ver a Adrien?

— Estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo se siente eso de que el chico que te gustaba interprete al chico que te gusta? —peguntó su padre con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Tom! —su esposa lo golpeó ligeramente el brazo, pero ella tampoco pudo esconder una sonrisa mientras su mortificada hija trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

— Hablando del rey de Roma...

Los periodistas ya habían encontrado al Director y lo acosaban con sus cámaras y micrófonos, cuando Chat Noir, el verdadero, apareció entre ellos haciendo una acrobacia.

— ¡Viejo, felicidades por tu éxito! —el héroe le tendió la mano a Thomas y este no dudó un segundo en tomarla, emocionado.

— Gracias, Chat Noir. ¿Ladybug no ha venido?

— Bueno, sabes como es ella, alergia a las cámaras —se burló con una sonrisa felina.

— ¡Chat Noir! ¿Has visto la película? —quiso saber uno de los periodistas.

— ¿Es cierto lo qué se ve en la pantalla? ¿Ladybug le teme a los gatos?

— ¡Chat Noir, aquí, una foto con Thomas, el director y su protagonista!

Thomas Astruc y Chat Noir posaron juntos hasta que toda la masa de personas se dio por satisfecha y un ejercito de niños hizo cola para saludar al héroe. Por supuesto, por saludar me refiero a tirarse encima de él.

— ¡Maltrato animal! —gritó Chat Noir a modo de broma con todos los niños encima.

Marinette, quien le observaba tras el Buffet, no pudo evitar reír ligeramente por lo adorable de la escena. Tom y Sabine lo notaron y soltaron un "awwe" mientras se acercaban el uno al otro.

— Hola, Marinette —la nombrada saltó ligeramente en el sitio cuando escuchó la voz de Chat Noir a su lado. Okey, eso había sido rápido—. Te ves muy bien así. ¿Cómo estás?

— Gracias, muy bien, ¿macarons? —la chica rápidamente le ofreció la bandeja de dulces rojos y negros.

— ¿Cómo rechazarlo si me lo ofrece una camarera tan bella?

— La misma chica le ofreció su amor y él lo rechazó —susurró Tom entre dientes—. Será porque no usaba falda cuando lo hizo.

Sabine le dio un codazo y una mirada de advertencia.

— Había algo que quería decirte... —comenzó a decir Chat, pero le interrumpieron.

— ¿Chat Noir, quién es ella? —preguntó quien no resultó ser otra que Nadja.

Por supuesto que ella sabía quien era Marinette, pero necesitaba su noticia. La niñera de Manon parecía muy apegada al héroe felino.

Él sonrió a la cámara y rodeó a Marinette con un brazo apegandola a él.

— Ella es mi _amiga_, Marinette, mi inspiración para ser un héroe.

La peliazul se sonrojó ligeramente. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Si era precisamente al contrario. Nerviosa, saludó tímidamente con la mano hacía la cámara.

— Una vez un akuma iba a por ella, pero no se asustó y hasta me ayudó a vencerlo. También me salvó de Antibug y cuando otro akuma la tenía secuestrada, My Lady y yo llegamos tarde. ¡Ella ya le había vencido sola! —no había nada más que admiración en la voz y los ojos de Chat Noir, los cuales quedarían grabados para siempre en las noticias.

Marinette se encogió en si misma, no tenía idea de que su compañero de batallas tuviera en tan alta estima a su versión civil. No era amor, pero era algo. Chat Noir ya la había notado mucho antes de su numerito.

— Vaya, eso es realmente impresionante, parece que tenemos aquí a la próxima compañera de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Marinette, ¿qué puedes decirnos del akuma qué venciste?

— Era mi padre —dijo ella tímidamente al micrófono mientras inconscientemente miraba a otra parte—. Me encerró porque no quería que nada me hiciera daño, me aislo del mundo y solo quien pudiera lograr salvarme merecería mi amor. Así que busqué la salida y me salvé a mi misma.

— ¿Yo hice eso? —preguntó Tom asombrado.

Sabine asintió.

— Eso es fantástico, entonces puedes decir que eres tu propia heroína.

Ella se sonrojó.

— S-sí, supongo que sí.

— Eres toda una inspiración, Marinette —aseguró Chat Noir.

— ¿Dónde está Adrien? —la voz alta de Gabriel Agreste en medio de la sala llamó la atención de todos— ¿De nuevo le has perdido de vista?

El color se fue del rostro del héroe felino.

— Es momento de ser un héroe, iré a buscarle —y así se desapareció de la escena como movido por un rayo.

Maldita sea, ¿qué hacía su padre ahí? Se la iba a cargar bien.

Bueno, tendría que soportar un sermón. Otra vez.

* * *

El día dio paso a la noche y Marinette se encontraba admirando las estrellas en la tranquilidad de su terraza.

— Menudo día de locos, ¿verdad, Tikki? —Después del "interrogatorio" de Nadja, Alya ni siquiera tardó dos segundos en enterarse y le reclamó por horas que no le dijera nada acerca de Papa Garou ni de su amistad con Chat Noir. Eso sin contar las emociones de la película, el hecho de que Thomas Astruc fuese akumatizado y, diablos, ¡Chloé y ella conspirando juntas! Era sin duda un día para marcar en el calendario.

Su amiga le dejo la cabeza como un bombo, pero no pudo decirle demasiado, ya era bastante malo que su mentira acerca de lo que sentía por Chat llegase a oídos de Adrien. ¡Adrien en serio creía que estaba enamorada de Chat Noir! Además perdió el control mientras veía una tonta película. Seguro la creía una tonta fangirl con demasiadas esperanzas. ¡Ahora sí que no tenía oportunidad con él! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar?!

— No muy alejado de la media —decidió su kwami.

— ¿Escuchaste lo qué dijo Adrien? —"Envidio a Chat Noir, él es todo lo que yo no puedo ser"— ¿Por qué crees qué lo dijo? ¡Él es perfecto, educado, buen chico, talentoso, un dios griego! ¡No tiene nada que envidiarle a Chat, él es un burlón, pervertido, mete patas...!

— Y libre —la interrumpió Tikki—. No le teme a lo que piensen de él.

Aunque esa última parte la susurró y Marinette no la escuchó, la expresión de la chica cayó con eso.

— Sí, tienes razón. Debe de ser por eso.

A pesar de todos sus defectos, Chat Noir era su mejor apoyo e inspiración, aunque nadie más supiese, sin él no existiría Ladybug. Tenía que recordarlo más. Era afortunada de tenerlo, debía guardar que no le pasase nada como lo que había visto en la gran pantalla ese mismo día. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió su espalda, por supuesto que jamás permitiría algo así. Chat Noir era un espíritu libre, mientras tanto Adrien seguía encerrado en su mansión. Al contrario que ella, no había encontrado la salida definitiva en contra de su padre y nadie iba a salvarle porque se le daba demasiado bien fingir que nada ocurría y que su estilo de vida era envidiable.

Tikki se sorprendió y se escondió tras una maceta. Marinette ya sabía lo que significaba eso. Alguien llegaba.

— Buenas noches, princesa, me alegra encontrarla despierta — la voz de Chat Noir le llegó a sus espaldas.

Extraño, no le esperaba.

— Chat Noir, buenas noches, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

El corazón del héroe dio un brinco. Se esperaba que Marinette se sorprendiese con su presencia, probablemente tropezase, y él tendría que ayudarla a levantarse. No fue así, ella le miraba como si fuera lo más normal de mundo tenerle a esa hora en su terraza. Se había acostumbrado a él y no sabría decir si eso era bueno o malo.

— Ya conoces a los gatos, Princesa, somos animales nocturnos. Además, los periodistas me interrumpieron cuando quería hablar contigo y también quería darte esto.

Un paquete de regalo.

— Chat, no tenías porque... —dijo mientras tomaba el paquete entre sus manos.

— No, pero quería hacerlo —y él se permitía hacer todo lo que quería.

Ella iba a abrir la boca, pero él la interrumpió.

— Ah, ah, no me des las gracias antes de verlo. Quiero que sea sentido.

Marinette rompió el paquete sin pena y sus ojos brillaron. Era un dibujo, algo tan simple y especial como eso. En el que aparecían ella, dibujada tal cual como había lucido en el día, junto a Chat, cada uno con un brazo posado sobre los hombros del otro, grandes sonrisas mientras chocaban puños. No había distancia entre ellos, solo pura camaradería. Equitativo. Estaba enmarcado dentro de un marco rosa con topos blancos y en una esquina se podía distinguir una firma. "Thomas Astruc". Marinette sintió que podría llorar de felicidad viéndolo.

— Sí, ese es justo el "gracias" que esperaba —aseguró Chat viendo su reacción con una sonrisa felina.

— ¿Cómo...?

— El Sr. Astruc me debía un favor por dejarle usar mi imagen en su película. Así que le dije "¿recuerdas a la chica de los macarons?", el resto es historia. En cuanto al marco, digamos que tengo contactos y mejor dejamos el tema como está.

— ¡Oh, Chat, gracias! —atrapó al rubio entre sus brazos lo mejor que pudo, era demasiado alto y ella tan bajita estando destransformada, y lo apretó tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitían— Pero no entiendo porque...

— Pensé que el tema de regalar flores estaba ya demasiado trillado —dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Marinette se maldijo por sonrojarse. ¿No habría cambiado de opinión y decidido aceptar sus "sentimientos", verdad?

¡Entonces si que sería todo un lío!

— ¿Estás tratando de decir...?

El de ojos verdes se sonrojo en vergüenza.

— Ah, no, lo siento, no quería darte falsas esperanzas.

— Tranquilo, no las tengo —ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de que no se notaste su alivio.

— Es que, veras, yo no le suelo caer bien a la gente. Sí, soy un héroe y todo eso, pero el tema de destruir cosas... —se miró a las manos—. Da igual, el caso es que nadie me nota tanto como lo hacen con Ladybug y está bien, su sombra es acogedora. Pero a veces duele que cuando te miran te vean como solo un segundón torpe y cuando acudas a su llamado no hagan más que preguntar "¿dónde está Ladybug?" porque tú no eres suficiente, nada comparado con ella.

Marinette le escuchaba absorta, no sabía cuanto daño y rechazo se estaba tragando su compañero de forma inconsciente, todo por lealtad a ella. Claro, en fiestas y entrevistas él era un gran adorno, el chico de Ladybug, un trofeo tenerle a su lado. En batalla el héroe solo era un motivo para echarse las manos a la cabeza y rezar por sus vidas. Ya tenían interiorizado que él no iba a ser capaz sin ella. Delante de Ladybug se tomaba ese dato a risa, pero, ¿y detrás de ella? No se lo merecía. No, no lo hacía. Ni él ser tratado así, ni ella a un chico como él. No era un Adrien Agreste, perfecto, pero era un Chat Noir, constante, siempre podías contar con él. Pena que los constantes no fuesen su tipo.

— ¿Me hablas a mi de torpeza? —dijo con una ligera sonrisa y se golpeó la cabeza— Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que meto la pata...

— Lo mismo aquí —asintió Chat, mirando la luna—. Pero llegaste tú, viste una parte de mi que nadie más sabe, ¡y tu familia! Nadie antes nadie había sido así de agradable conmigo sin esperar nada a cambio —sonrió recordando a Sabine. "Eres un gran chico, mereces un amor real"—. No pensaba que nadie más que yo pudiera amarme... Bueno, así —señaló su máscara—. Pero tú lo hiciste.

— Chat, yo no sé que decir...

— Solo tómalo como un gracias, por aceptar a mi verdadero yo —dijo mientras sonreía, mostrando sus dientes viéndola—. Es toda una ironía que solo llevando una máscara pueda ser quien realmente soy. ¿No lo crees así?

Era oficial, Marinette se estaba quedando sin palabras.

— Creo que no deberías estar diciéndome esto —se encontraba al borde del shock.

— Pero lo quiero decir, porque mereces saber que el chico en el que te has fijado es real y eres la única que lo ha hecho. Ni tan siquiera Ladybug, teniéndome a su lado, se molesta en saber.

"Si solo supieras..." —Marinette pensó, con una bola de culpabilidad formándose en su estómago.

— El chico del que me hablaste aquella vez, ¿era yo?

— Sí —tras una pausa, Marinette mintió. Decidió mentir ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¿Decir qué no? ¿Qué se había enamorado de él en ese instante olvidándose del otro? Seguiría siendo una mentira.

Chat se golpeó con la palma de la mano la cabeza.

— Y yo mientras sin dejar de hablar de Ladybug, que estúpido fui, lo siento tanto.

— No podías saber.

— Pero te compensaré —aseguró—. Incluso si no puedo corresponderte, ¡voy a ser merecedor de tu amor, ya lo verás!

Había mucha determinación en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —sentía algo de temor y no sabía porque.

— Me has dado confianza, Marinette, para hacer algo que debí hacer en cuanto me confiaron este Miraculous. Soy mi propio héroe, voy a encontrar la salida de mi jaula, no voy a esperar a que alguien más lo haga por mi. ¡Gracias por tu inspiración, Princesa!

— ¡Espe...! —pero antes de que pudiera frenarle, él se marchó saltando por los tejados— Tikki, ¿qué hice?

— No puedes frenarlo en sus propias decisiones —dijo la kwami, quien estaba tan sorprendida como su portadora.

Incluso sabiendo que Chat y Adrien eran la misma persona, no se esperaba ese tremendo giro de los acontecimientos. Esperaba que nada se malograse entre él y su padre... Más.

— Fue un día muy completo, debes ir a la cama ahora.

— P-pero Chat... —balbuceaba la humana, mientras abrazaba el marco contra sí.

— Hiciste bastante, ya le has escuchado, es su propio héroe, no te necesita. No en asuntos de su vida privada.

— Ni tan siquiera le conozco —ella rió nerviosa—. Nos jugamos la vida juntos y ni siquiera le conozco de verdad.

"El chico en el que te has fijado es real y eres la única que lo ha hecho". Oh, santos Miraculous.

Suponía que tras los créditos la película aun seguía, solo que real, salvaje, incontrolable, no podías darle a pausa ni tampoco ir atrás y pocas veces existían finales felices. Pero debía recordar, en el titulo ponía "Ladybug y Chat Noir", los dos juntos, hasta el verdadero final sin música de ambiente de por medio.

— Tikki, puntos fuera.


End file.
